Lethal Love
by Kitty and Katy
Summary: A guy who searches for love, but seems to finds it in the wrong places. Where in time, he slowly learns more of his childhood.
1. It's Raining Tears

He stood there leaning against the dark alley wall, holding a cigarette loosely between his chapped lips. His hands were in his pockets keeping them warms as the heavey rain poured down,  
and into the street. It was three a.m. and most people were safely at home sleeping in their nice warm beds dreaming of something sweet, or something sour, but no matter what their time, on this world, living the way they do, they'll die without complete happiness. Never will Chase understand what the happiness, that the people claim to have, is.

Chase was twenty-four years old, he was six foot two inches, and some what in the middle of being built, and skinny, but just right His messy dark hair matted to his head, he pulled out one of his hands out of this pockets, and ran it thorugh his hair He reached for his cigarette, inhaling it deeply, than took it away, looking up at the clouded sky breathing out the smoke. A prostitute came by looking at him with intrest, grinning, she walked over to him and reached for his arm rubbing it softly.

"Hey there, hun. Why are ya out so late? Ain'tcha got a wife you suppose ta be with in bed?" She asked, with the grin still on her face, continuing rubbing his arm, working to his chest. Her eyes wondered graciously across his body, fitting out his body,  
form the outside of his large clothes. Yup... That's New Oreleans for ya.

Chase flicked his cigarette away, and looked down at the hooker, narrowing his eyes slightly "No wife fer me, lassy. Just quick sex and it'll do." He lunged towars her neck, nibbbling and suckong on her salting tasting neck, chewing and caressing her into seduction.

"Now c'mon boy, ya know it's gonna cost ya," The woman said groaning softly, her hand now down between his legs, messaging him. She took a loose grip of him and tugged what she could through his jeans.

"Ah know," he pulled from her neck and slid his arm around her waist. "Come along. Got a place."

Chase took the lady to an abandon building, it was quite empty.  
Except for the casual beer bottles scattered about, in the corner, a small stack of ripped out pornagraphy pictures that raging hormonal teenagers tore out of magazines, some trash,  
and leastly, an uncovered mattress, for people to sit on, or just fuck around on. Chase tossed the hooker onto the partially torn mattress, and climbed on top of her. As she giggled, his right hand carressed her thigh slowly up towards her hips, then peeling off her silver plastic looking, hot pantsand throwing them behind him. Sure enough, he was horny, unstable to keep himself from such bodily contact. The unknown woman unzipped his pants, ad the both of them were wildly kissing, their tounges smothered all over their mouths, and lips, touching, rubbing, anything to please each other to an extent. She took grip once again of his erection,  
now that it was out of his pants, and jerked at it gently, getting it hard enough to hold up a coat. Of course, she need not to do much more, so she guided him into herself. And without anymore notifications, he pulled her up, holding on to the body, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and they both moved quickly into each other like a fast rythem. Chase shut his eyes tightly,  
his breathing was heavey, and the prostitutes voice was explicied.  
Her screams, and moanings just echoed through out the whole room.  
They continued for the rest of the night. All through the night.  
Only simply, becuase, this is what Chase was good at.

The next day he woke up early. The prostitute was still there, naked next to him. Chase ran his fingers through his hair and got dressed, then picked up the purse lying near by the skimmpy clothes, and took whatever money that was in it, throwing a couple of dollars on the floor.

"Thanks for the quick round. I'm sure I can find better.." He mummered, and left.

* * *

"Yer late! Third time tihs week, kid!" John, the boss of Body Cars Paint, yelled to Chase. He was a mechanic, and it was his fourth week there..

"Sorry, Ah'll try not gettin' here earleh," The dark hair kid replied. "Evereh time Ah do, no one's 'round. So Ah went and did some charity work." He smartass comment, wasn't helping.

His boss glared at him, and threw to Chase an oily rag. "Ya' know, I only Let you work here becuase of the Law. It's temporary, ya see. Only a matter of time until yer fired. Don't need a nasty blooded critter like yerself 'round here cuasin' a ruckas. Damn muties are fucking waste of space in this damned world."

Chase rolled his sleves up and replied back to him, "ell, ya not all that shaby ya self! Go loose a few pounds, and mabeh ya can get some ass. Muntants ain't the only ones takin' up space here. It's ya bloody humans too! Damn fatass."

That was it. Chase got fired, yet again, and this was the longest time he kept a job. Not surprising though, with a mouth like his to get him fired. It always is. And with a fact to go along with this, when someone is like this, there is usually a secret is involved, or a problem at that; which he cannot resolve himself.


	2. Been a while

Disclaimer: I will not make any prophet of this story. None of the characters, other than Chase Robinson, are NOT mine.

Author's note: Okay, well, this is my second chapter, I'm somewhat happy with it. I hope you, the readers, enjoy it, so please, R&R.Critizime is helpful. Thanks!

* * *

The moon was set high, full and bright. The sky was bare of no clouds around to hide the twinkling tars that was used for a travlers navigation. A few birds were heard flapping their wings back to their nests, chrickets chripped, singing to each other songs of the night. Oh, it's a peasceful niht. It's wonderful to be out of the city. chase had almost forgotten how muched he missed the whild. how the midnight breeze would blow through his shabby hair giving his body soft chills throughout his bodywith goose bumps rising form his skin to alert that he was cold. 

His hand reached up to a branch of an old oak tree, pulling himself onto it. Chase leaned his head and back against the trunk, as his legs crossed each other lying on the branch. His eyes closed slightly, sighing with sadness. He didn't know much of his childhood, like he started life at fifteen, but with the exveptional knowledge of his early school years.

Why is it that thing like his happen to poeple? Does God just love to watch people like himself be smitten with the raging anger of others? _No. There's no such thing of a "God"_ He thought _No "God" would allow anything terrible happen to his so called "children"_ Of course, he didn't believe in any God. Never did he blieve. His adopted family would take him to curch, every sunday. But as a result, every time they would get into the car and drive back home, Chase would ask questions that they weren't ever able to answer, other than "That's just how God wants it to be", "God works in mysterious ways, Chase" Or whatever other lousey excuses they would come up with. His adopted father fninally placed him into a book camp, not only becuase of his rejection to 'God', but also becuase Chase would always bring some sort of trouble home to their house.

"Home.."he said with a sigh, his green eyes flickered showing the sky his sadness. "Oh, if there was ever a place... Like home" He said to himself, never actually having a real home that he can call his own, or a family. After he went through boot camp, Chase was sent to boarding school at some place where they're filled with a bunch of schobs whom always had their noses stuck wway to far up their asses to noticeit. Crazy to him, that everyone has to be a certain way to fit in, when all they have to do is lie.

That's how most mutants live. T hey lie to untouched blood people, and in the end they lie to themselves. Soon, getting themselves into some deep shit. The Xavier's Institute, _Oh.. that's right, that was the school I was shipped off to._ Chase thought, yawning. _Wonder how Deire, Izzy, James, and everyone else is doing.._ Apart from the stuk ups, partially meaning the Summers and Scott, Chase had been friends with Desi, Izzy, James, and a few other people. They had been romtely close, and grew up together throught he three years of highschool. They each had a form of mutany in them. Whatever it was, physically, or psychologically. Each of them were different in their own way, although some o them had developed their abilities from tehir parents. It was passed down to them genetically, from family, or like the metaly or physically challenged people, something int heir DNA that was mistakingly misplaced during the process of growing of the child in the mother's womb. Usually, when the parents of the challed or in the case, mutant, child, the mother would have been possically been taking some type of drugs, or have been drinking. Anyways...

After the ids finished highschool, everyone splitted up and when their own ways. Chase vaguely remebered what exactly happend to everyone, other than Desi making a new X group called Legacy-X. James went back to Japan with his little sister, then went back to Louisianaand married Desi. Izzy went to Australia, already engaged, to visit his father, St. John Alyerdyce. What about Chase? Well, he went back to his adopted family with open arms, hoping they'll accept him for who he is, and in return, they rejected him, as he rejected their "God". They had threatened to call the police if he didn't leave. And this is how his life resulted. Chase pratically lived the streets, always getting fired from jobs, sucking the secual pleasure of women; mainly prostitutes. _What can I say? I am an incibus._

In case for those who don't know what an Incibus is; it's a creature seeping into the fantacies of women, licking up their every thought, giving them such amazing pleasure. Af of now, I'm sure you have suspected that with mutants, there's sometimes an odd mixutre of the mental and physical change. When Chase had found out, no, rather so, tested them out, he had, probably, gone to far...

But, alas! As the write of this story, I am not going to tell you what happens, simply becuase of many reasons. Pick whichever once you like best...

The night sky slowly began to fade into a lighter blue color, the stars were disappearing, one by one as the moon followed with them. Morning was waking up and the man sat in the tree all night thinking about life before becomeing such a stray. He had contemplated about going to see his former friends and cat up on old memories.But was it the memories that they had shared, did he wanted to catch up on? Or was it something, or _someone_ else? Whatever it was, Chase didn't stand a change. They will probably reject him becuase of how he turned out. _What women would ever love a mess like myself_ Chase thought.

Love is something that is hard to come by, esspecially if your a Chase. More than ever, he always wanted a woman to wrap his arms around and hold satisfying her needs and endurace of love with the dreadful exsistance of the Incibus.

"Bah, I guess I should go and start looking for a job," Said Chase. He jumped off the tree shoving his hands into his pockets and headed back to the city. He wondered if Desire, James, and the rest of the highschool friends.The New Orleans' street was old and fithly. Traffic, I guess, was pretty milkd int he morning. Sidewalks were wide enough that little bazzaire type stands were propped up, that people who weren't applied in good paying jobs, or for those who were pretty much homeless, would sell things like insences, paintings, anything. Chase mades his way throught the long street ignroing those who came up to him, trying to sell their goods. He ran across the street heading towards the old payphone, which over years, was teattered up with grafittie of some sort of improper slang, torn away stickers and flyers. A phone book was hanging from the mettalic string, terribly warpped from the rain. Chase took the book and flipped through the pages.

"LeBeau...LeBeau...No.. she doesn't hold that name anymore... Howlette...Howlette..." Chase muttered to himself, his eyes stared blankly at the pages as he flipped through. "Ah-hah! Found ya!" He digged through his coat pocket and inserted a couple of quarters into the machine and dialed the phone number. 555- _No.. I can't..._ 62 _What if they think I'm crazy for calling?_ 4... _Why the hell do I care!_ 3.

The silence broke when the phone rang...

"'Ello?" A southern accent had answer the phone.

"Uh..uh... Is Miss Desire LeBeau there?" Chase replied to the lady. _Damnit, she's married, she isn't LeBeau no more.._

"Ah'm her; Who's dis?" Her voice had slightly matured, her accent still thick of southern and french. I believe that's what you would call a casian accent.

He was stunned, he didn't know what to say. "Er..Um..Egh... Hi" His voice quiverred. "Been a while."

"Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"Chase Robinson?"

"Yeah..?"

"Chasey-poo Robinson?"

"Yeah...?" He looked down at the phone oddly, his eye brows scrunched up.

A relief, she exclaimed "Oh Chasey-poo! How are ya! James 'n' Ah were worried somthin' teribble had happen to ya!"

"No, no. I'm fine, thanks."

"That's good.."

"Yeah, well, I just called to say hi. I gotta get going" Chae's hands were sweating with anxiety, and the phone was slipping from his hands.

"Alright, nice talkin' to ya"

"You too..."

"Chase?" Desire called.

"Desi?" I replied after.

"Why don't ya come ovah tanight fer dinneh? Coincidentleh, the rest of the gang from school are ovah here and more! It'd beh a pleasureh fer ya to come by" She asked.

"I don't know.." I said, unsure of the idea.

"Puh-lease?" She begged.

"I suppose I could stop by accedently and hang for a while." And it was set. Desire gave him her address and they hung up. _A highschool reunion. This'll be intresting.._


End file.
